


When is a Dog Not a Dog

by Kakalebox



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gay Disaster Alec Lightwood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakalebox/pseuds/Kakalebox
Summary: Alec has wondering eyes.
Kudos: 18





	When is a Dog Not a Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tiktok https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJ7Ceohh/
> 
> Thanks to Rey_0 for beta reading.

“I want to check out those readings in Red Hook tomorrow. Can you get the mission cleared?.... Alec?” Jace called, standing up from tying his icor splattered boots.

Alec’s attention snapped back to his parabatai.  
“What?” Alec said dazed

Jace followed Alec’s line of sight to a man seemingly out for a midnight stroll with his pet. He was paused in front of a storefront display for brocade jackets. His admiring gaze was interrupted by the bejeweled leash tugging at his ring covered hand. The stranger bent down to attend to his pet that had hidden itself amongst the figures heeled boots.

Jace turned back to his parabatai only to find Alec’s attention once again drawn to the sparkling man. Jace poked his brother in the side to get his attention.

“Something caught your eye?” Jace prodded. Watching as Alec’s face flushed in a way he doubted was from the cool night air’

“It’s a cute dog.” Alec waved off as he schooled his face into it’s usual impassive expression. Jace just stared at Alec, he was kidding, right?   
“Sure what breed do you think it is?” He asked trying to test Alec’s impenetrable poker face.

Alec gave a shrug “How should I know?” He said defensively. Jace looked back at the stranger who was still standing in front of the display case with his back to them. By the way the leash was hangin it looked like the pet was now bundled within his jacket .  
“I’ve never seen a dog like that.” Jace proceeded cautiously “what color was it? I couldn’t quite tell.” Jace asked, keeping his eyes on his brother’s frankly suspicious reactions.

Alec let out a sigh of frustration “ I don’t know Jace, It’s a dog.” Jace gave Alec a long look of appraisal before opening his mouth to reply.   
“Alec. That’s a cat.”

Alec looked startled before turning back to the sparkling man who indeed was holding a tiny fuzzy kitten to his chest, speaking softly to it as he slowly resumed his stroll.

Alec was left momentarily speechless before abruptly turning and heading back in the direction of the institute.  
Jace let out a small laugh before jogging to catch up.” Oh yeah, something definitely caught your eye.”


End file.
